


dreamsharing & broken promises

by gwynsdea



Category: L'Homme qui rit | The Man Who Laughs - Victor Hugo, The Grinning Man - Philips & Teitler/Grose & Morris & Philips & Teitler/Grose
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Promises, Sleeping Together, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynsdea/pseuds/gwynsdea
Summary: Grinpayne feels guilt over a dream and a promise he made to Dea when he was but ten years old.She reminds him that it doesn’t matter.
Relationships: Dea/Gwynplaine, Grinpayne/Dea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	dreamsharing & broken promises

The young ten year-old Grinpayne gave a small breathe out of disappointment , awaking from his dream as he fluttered his eyes open, it still dark outside the window he could see.

He flinched suddenly at the sound of a gentle voice.

“Grinpayne, are you awake?” The fragile eight year old asked casually beside him. “Yes, sorry, did i wake you Dea?” 

“No, I couldn’t really sleep anyway. I was thinking a lot.”She said, staring up at the ceiling as he turned his head to glance at her.

“About what?”He asked curiously, voice gentle and cautious not to wake anyone else in the cart.

“Do you...do you think we’ll be living in the cart forever? Trying to make money off potions and shows?”She mumbled even more quietly than before this time, almost afraid to say so.

“No. No, i don’t think we will.”Grinpayne insisted, still gazing at her as she smiled shortly, turning her head to face him also.

“Well, what’s your excuse? Why are you awake?”She asked, Grinpayne swallowing and looking back up to ceiling.

“I dreamt that you were a Lady, and I a Lord. We had palaces, velvet gowns, you had everything you could ever want.” He sighed in an almost desire as Dea smiled, cheek bones rosy.

“It sounds wonderful.”She replied, Grinpayne holding his silence before turning to stare at her again.

And he spoke, will a full chest and open-hearted confidence. “One day you will, you know.”

Dea blinked in confusion, trying to understand.

“One day I’ll be rich, and i’ll be able to give you everything you could ever want.”

Though her eyes weren’t exactly on him, she was gazing with a such an adoration for Grinpayne. 

“Promise?”She asked, voice sounding somehow more innocent, sweeter than before.

There was so much hope, belief in her eyes for Grinpayne’s words, and he couldn’t deny her those dreams.

Grinpayne reached down and found her hand, fingers intwining tightly.

“I promise.”He said solemnly, face staying serious and determined.

And their hands, though still entangled, settled in between them, warmth flooding through the two.

-

Dea was 19 now and once again lying beside her love, looking up the ceiling. She could feel Grinpayne’s nervous emotions clouding the air around them and couldn’t help but say something.

“What keeps you awake at this hour my love?” She asked softly, reaching out and touching his arm with ease.

“I’m so sorry, Dea.”Grinpayne replied, his voice barely above a hushed whisper.

Dea turned on her side so she was facing him, confusion in her furrowed eyebrows.

“What for?”She puzzled, as he turned his head to gaze into her eyes.

“This isn’t the life I promised you.”He whispered, eyes overwhelmed with a sort of guilt.

Dea didn’t respond, shaking her head slightly, still confused.

“Do you remember my dream? The promise I made you to give you everything you could ever want?”Grinpayne tried, as Dea scoffed into a smile.

“Grin, that was eleven years ago, you were 10!”She chuckled, but Grinpayne wasn’t laughing, shaking his head.

“No, it still matters.”He continued, Dea touching his shoulder to try and stop him.

“Grinpayne, everything i wanted back then was palaces, silk dresses and beautiful bedrooms. But that changed.”She began, Grinpayne’s shameful eyes still watching her.

“I have everything i could ever want right here, lying in front of me. And i won’t ever need anything else.” 

Grinpayne face softened into a loving smile, and he tucked a stray hair behind Dea’s ear, before leaning forward and kissing her gently.

“I love you.”He whispered, Dea smiling widely and resting into his embrace.

Once again, she reached down and found his hand, fingers intwining. “I love you too”

And their hands, still entangled, settled in between them, warmth flooding through the two.

**Author's Note:**

> first grinning man fic eek.  
> i imagine something like this could have happened between them.


End file.
